Typically, volume images are large files which cannot be split up. A large scale deployment of these types of images using multicast technology requires that all clients receive the exact same image. If different images are to be applied to different clients, a separate multicast stream is required for each unique image to be provided to one or more clients. This requires substantial bandwidth and, in some respects, defeats the purpose of multicast in the first place.